Desilusiones de Ensueño
by Sarabi-Ying-Capricornio
Summary: Siempre he entrenado para ser fuerte en cuerpo y mente,pero mis sentimientos se resquebrajan entre ellos dos.¿Esto no podría ser una pesadilla,ó acaso será la real verdad?.Chico BestiaxRavenxRobin.Dejen Rewies porfavor.Para rewies anónimos dejen email par


-Memorias para tu alma.

--Siempre me he caracterizado por tener fuerza y lСgica,donde me persiguieron y me persigue una que otra adversidad,no soy mАs que una sombra de ilusiones ficticias...un cuervo que vuela alto para no perderse en la tormenta,una heroМna que tiene que cumplir el deber de defender vidas inocentes,alguien que estaba casi predestinada al apocalipsis universal,pero gracias a Иl,gracias a mis amigos,se escribiС otro capМtulo de mi vida.

--Pero vuelvo a mi soledad para encerrarme y tener control de mis emociones para no hacer un desbalance que podrМa costarme caro,pero mАs me cuesta caro saber que ellos encuentran al amor de su vida,uno que lo pierde por un tiempo temporal y regresa y otro que se enamora de una chica alienМgena que lo conquista con su empalagosa dulzura pero gran corazСn.AЗn asМ mi mАs profundo deseo es poder encontrar a una persona para compartir una vida,para compartir la alegrМa,tristeza,dolor,risas...AMOR,a mi no importa pensar si piensan que no soy capaz de poder enamorarme y experimentar el cariЯo hacia una persona importante para mМ,pero creo que todo este tiempo,С no lo quise reconocer С era simplemente porque yo no tengo oportunidad con ellos,con alguno de los dos,secremente me conquista cada uno...uno su terquedad,valentМa y optimismo de nunca rendirse y el otro,la cierta pesadez de sus chistes,pero en el fondo la fuerza interior de Иl para enfrentar las cosas de la vida.

-Raven se recostС en su habitaciСn,pues no se sentМa bien,por primera vez sentМa lo que era el triС solitario,el sentirte desplazada por dos personas que no corresponden porque Иstas corresponden con otras personas,por un momento olvidС su control de emociones,que hasta cierto punto si era peligroso demasiadas emociones para ella,pues ya era de noche,asМ que saliС de su habitaciСn en silencio hasta dirigirse a la azotea,si al menos intentaba la meditaciСn,podrМa hacerse entrar en un estado de tranquilidad,se colocС en posiciСn para meditar cuando sintiС la presencia de alguien С de dos a tres personas,volteС con cuidado y se topС con ellos,Robin y Chico Bestia que la miraban de una manera muy extraЯa,como si el deseo С algo en su interior activara una fuerza de acercarse a ella,asМ que avanzaron hacia la chica gСtica,Raven no sabe bien lo que estА pasando.

--©QuИ les ocurre Robin y Chico Bestia?-pero no terminС bien su pregunta cuando Robin desapareciС y solo quedС Chico Bestia para sentir de un descuido,sus labios encima de los suyos,Raven se sentМa muy extraЯa ante todo esto,©a quiИn amaba realmente?,©a Robin С a C.B?,pero no negaba que el beso,para ser el primero,era algo agradable para la hechicera gСtica.

--Esta sensaciСn-pensС Raven-NO!!!-dijo al momento que apartaba bruscamente a Chico Bestia por su atrevimiento,©quИ pensarМa Terra si los sorprendiera juntos?-aquМ ubico el one-shot fic en que Terra ya habМa besado a C.B por primera vez y que son novios,aquМ no hay intervenciСn de Slade-No vuelvas a hacer eso Chico Bestia...JAMаS!!!-quiero soltarle una cachetada,pero resulta que el ambiente cambia y Chico Bestia desaparece ante mis ojos.

-Raven aparece de pronto en lo que es un cuarto lujoso-С mejor dicho habitaciСn-y ve enfrente de la cama a una joven pareja que estАn cubiertas por unas sАbanas color perla,Raven se acerca para verles bien la cara...pero,se horroriza al saber quiИnes son...era ella misma,pero un poco mАs desarrollada abrazada y muy pegada de Robin,parecieran chicos de 17-18 aЯos,pero Raven se sentМa mal,©cСmo se atrevМa a pensar esas ilusiones?,se sintiС por primera vez bastante molesta consigo misma,hasta que escuchС una voz frМa y algo siniestra.

-Siempre has querido hacerte la fuerte en todo,pero veo que por parte de nuestra madre Arella,tienes ahorita un desbalance de frialdad vs emociones,aceptalo Raven...-Raven volteС al espejo y viС una imagen de donde provenМa esa voz siniestra-el amor y la pasiСn te estАn volviendo una dИbil y patИtica niЯa indefensa,recuerda que segЗn fuiste purificada de la maldiciСn de nuestro padre TrigСn,pero no te salva de que yo Dark-Raven te advierta que puedo salir a base de tus debilidades y tomar control sobre ti.

-Raven se sentМa horrorizada,por primera vez sentМa un desequilibrio de sus poderes,©acaso estas serМan las consecuencias por un amor rechazado?,pero luego de quiИn sabe donde С porque,agarrС valor para encarar a esa Dark Raven y ponerse frente a ese espejo y hablar en definitiva.

--Es hora de encarar mis miedos y demostrar que no necesito afligirme por el amor de alguien,como Robin y Chico Bestia-y tomС palabra con ©valentМa?-no me interesa tus amenazas Dark Raven,yo desde mucho antes de enamorarme de dos titanes,ya tenМa problemas por el balance de mis poderes,pero no necesito que me estИs reclamando de algo que no es cierto,de amor no se basan mis poderes,tengo sangre de Azarath y de quienes me criaron y puedo ser diferente,pero yo soy quiИn decido que hacer con mis poderes y mi VIDA-dijo Raven haciendo que la imagen de aquel espejo y toda esa habitaciСn desapareciera...y mi mente inusualmente se quede en blanco sin mАs que recuerde en estos momentos.

--Abro mis ojos y veo el alrededor de mi habitaciСn y observo que Robin y compaЯМa me observan algo preocupados...

-Raven-dijo Starfire-©estАs bien?,anoche escuchamos voces de ti sobre algo de Dark,poderes,amor y otras cosas...©estА todo bien?-pregunta Starfire.

-Tuviste alguna pesadilla,me imagino,©verdad?-preguntС Robin que parecМa darle casi tino a sus sospechas.  
-Observo a Robin por un momento,seguido a Chico Bestia,luego a Cyborg,Starfire y Terra,intento recordar algo,pero por mАs que lo hago,solo me llegan imАgenes de luces,un espejo y de una sombra que se desvanecМa y nada mАs...

-No se preocupen-respondo con tono friС como siempre y recostada en mi cama-debiС ser alguna lectura de mis libros que hice ayer,no es nada grave.

-De ser asМ-continuС Robin que lo veo y veo al C.B y solo me producen un poco de indiferencia nada mАs-salgamos,Raven baja pronto porfavor para desayunar-dijo Robin mientras veo que todos se van yendo poco a poco de la habitaciСn.

-Lo que me haya sucedido debiС ser solamente un sueЯo...nada mАs.

-------------FIN-------------------- 


End file.
